


Sweet Enough

by Penguiduck



Series: The Fire Emblem Collection [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: You were a woman of many talents, but cooking was simply not one of them.[Reader X Morgan] A one-shot.





	Sweet Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So I started The Fire Emblem Collection well over ten years ago, a series of quality reader-inserts for one of my favorite video games. I've posted on a couple of other archives, but I figured that since Fire Emblem is popular here on AO3, I might as well add what I have here. I will be posting as time permits. These one-shots are fulfilled requests made by friends and fellow readers. **I am not openly taking requests right now, but I may in the future.** I will only take requests through my monthly raffle, which I've linked to below.
> 
> Obviously, my writing has improved and changed over the years, so some of my older works might not be as polished. Apologies. I don't have any intention of going back and editing, but I suppose anything is possible.
> 
> This was written for a fic-trade on another archive. I've never been a huge Morgan fan <s>because he is my child but details!</s> Please enjoy.
> 
> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/50634035). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This will occur monthly.

"Now what?"

"I don't know, I didn't think I'd live this long."

"You know, I didn't think I would either." You kicked back, resting the back of your head in your woven hands. "It's hard to believe that the evil is gone. It's all over, isn't it?"

Morgan, nose still buried in his book, tilted his head to the side. "Hm. I doubt it."

"I thought you were all about optimism. Where'd that come from?"

He looked up, folding the corner of the page he was on, and shut the book. "What do you mean? I enjoy looking on the bright side. I was referring to the fact that nothing's over. If anything, a new journey has begun, this one even better than the last."

"You would know that, wouldn't you?" You breathed in, savoring the smell of fresh stew bubbling in the pot over the fire. "You've been on so many journeys. More than I have, anyway."

"We all journey at our own pace."

You crawled over to the pot, stirring as you pondered over Morgan's words. You sampled a spoonful of the stew. "Hm."

"More salt?" Morgan tossed a spice container toward you. "Or if you want other herbs, there's some dried basil in the pack."

"I don't know. I don't want to add too much. Why don't you give it a try?" You were never the cook -- Morgan was far better at cooking than you were. In fact, you thought he was the best in the camp. Whenever it was his turn to make meals, your friends would gather around, smiles on their faces. There would be stories and laughter as everyone filled their stomachs after a hard day of work or battle.

He stood, taking the spoon from you. "Really, _____, I want to know what you think."

"I think you should just admit that I'll never be as good of a cook as you. And you should fix what I've made so when everyone else returns they won't completely reject my stew."

"But if I fix everything, you're never going to learn."

"Why should I have to?" you huffed. "You'll always be around to patch up my mistakes... won't you?"

Morgan hummed to himself as he took a sip. "Sure!" He tasted again, smacking his lips as if trying to dissect the flavors on his tongue. He then made a face, his eyes watering, and he managed to sputter a cough. "But... maybe not, if you keep cooking like this."

You quickly handed him your canteen. "There should be some water left in there! I'm so sorry!" 

He continued to cough, and for a second there, you thought he might not be able to keep the water down. "Jeez.." He fell to his knees, the spoon dropping to the ground. 

You pat his back, leaning down next to him. "I'm sorry, Morgan! I didn't think it was that bad. I mean, I did add a lot of cayenne pepper, but..."

"Gosh, _____! Do you not have taste buds? Gah!"

"Well..." You pursed your lips in sheepish thought. "Haven't we been over this? That's why I need you."

"You _need_ me? Like hell you do! Even if your taste buds could survive this, that doesn't mean your stomach can." He grabbed two cloths, removing the pot from the fire with some difficulty.

"How are you going to fix it?"

"By starting over." He inched to the edge of the campsite, struggling with the pot. 

You sighed. "I didn't think it was _that_ bad." And your evening's work had been wasted! What a shame!

"Don't worry. We'll get a new pot of stew cooking -- we have enough provisions, and I'm sure we can send the others hunting, if we need to. We'll have something to eat before everyone gets back."

"I'm not worried," you said. "Just frustrated. What can I do to help?"

"Grab a pail and fetch some water," Morgan replied, returning with the pot. "I'll lay out the ingredients we'll need."

You did as he asked, and when you returned from the river, you saw him hovering among the rations that were available for his recipe. "Okay, Morgan. Tell me what to do." You reached for the spoon, only to have it snatched out of your hands.

"Better yet, I'll do it with you," he said with a grin.

You appreciated his offer, and you spent the remainder of the evening chopping vegetables, searing the meat, and tempering the spice combination. By the time the pot was bubbling with your dinner, you felt satisfied with what you had accomplished. Still, you were wary of the cooking process, seeing how you had butchered (pun not intended) your stew earlier.

"Now what?" you asked.

"I don't know. Like I said earlier, I didn't think I'd live this long. Not with your cooking anyway." 

You glared at him, crossing your arms and pouting. You were a woman of many talents, but cooking was simply not one of them. 

But Morgan thought he was hilarious, and he laughed heartily. "I'm just kidding, _____." He calmed himself and said, "It's thanks to you, you know, that I'm standing here today. I couldn't ask for a better ally and friend on the battlefield. It seems that you always have my back, supporting me when it matters, and defending me when I'm too busy being distracted by something else."

"You mean that?" You pat the knives that you always kept at your side. They were your weapon of choice, and you felt comfortable with the blades in your hands. "At least I have one talent that can help with cooking -- my knife skills come in handy when we're chopping vegetables, don't you think?"

"Of course," Morgan replied. "From now on, you should prep, and I'll cook!"

"But you just said that if you always fix things for me, I'll never learn."

"In theory. But I guess you don't have to, if we're going to be together forever."

You pondered over his words. "Together... forever?"

"Why not?" He licked at a spoonful of stew. "Unless you're in a hurry to leave me, I don't see why you'd go anywhere else. With no one to feed you, you'll certainly starve."

You sighed. "Well... you're not wrong," you said, "but you're rather presumptuous to think that I'm only sticking around so I can leech off of your cooking. I mean, don't you have any other redeeming qualities?" If there was anything you knew about Morgan, it was that while he was eager to tease others, he became very defensive when the tables turned.

"I do!" Morgan huffed, pink tinging his cheeks. "I-I'm learning to be a master tactician, like my mother! And I'm mastering both the sword and thunder magic!"

"And I'm sure you're great with the ladies." You rolled your eyes.

"I bet I could be, if you'd give me a chance." Morgan was staring at the stew, watching the surface as it bubbled up. "I-I mean, if you want, that is."

The look in your eyes softened. "Sure, but only if you take this teaching me to cook thing seriously. I don't want to be useless in the kitchen forever, so" -- you tossed the cayenne pepper spice container at him. -- "you'll just have to teach me to use this. I like my food spicy, kind of like how I enjoy life and who knows? Maybe even my relationships."

"Spicy?" His eyes went wide. "W-well, i-if you're into that kind of stuff!"

"I was just kidding," you said with a laugh, "but it is kind of nice to see you flustered for change tonight!"

Morgan opened up the spice container. "I can handle spicy as long as it's tempered with other flavors."

"Like what?"

"Like savory or sour... or sweet. You know, because I like sweet."

You smiled. "Sweet. Hm. I guess we can start with that."

Morgan's face lit up -- you had never seen him so excited about anything in his life. "Wanna hand me the sugar, then? It should be in the pack over there."

"Not what I had in mind exactly, but here you go." You did as he asked.

"Oh?" He began to work his cooking magic, adding ingredients as he saw fit, always sampling as he went along. It was obvious judging by his facial expressions what he thought about how the stew tasted throughout this process. "Here, _____. Try this." He blew a stream of steady air on a spoonful and held it out to you.

You thought it strange that he would want to feed you like a child, but you relented and opened your mouth for a taste. 

"Sweet enough?"

"Actually, I don't taste any sweetness at all--"

Morgan then leaned in and kissed you on the cheek. "What about now?"

You felt the heat rising to your face. "That... just might do it."

But afterwards, Morgan piled several spoonfuls of sugar into the stew anyway.


End file.
